Nos désirs font désordre
by Lizzie Bonnefoy
Summary: Série d'OS mettant en scène principalement les personnages de la Team Rocket, du TRio à Giovanni, en passant par Cassidy et Botch, sans oublier les autres agents. Au programme : du lime et du lemon, mais surtout surtout, des pairings pas toujours convenus.


**Note de l'auteure :** Hello tout le monde (ou au moins toi qui me lit) ! C'est avec émotion (ou pas) que je poste le premier OS plus ou moins lime/lemon, ce ne sera donc peut-être pas excellent, je m'excuse par avance.

"Nos désirs font désordre" sera une série d'OS sans forcément de liens entre eux, mettant en scène essentiellement des personnages de la Team Rocket, peut-être que j'étendrais à d'autres dans l'avenir. Il sera question de lime/lemon, mais surtout, pas forcément du pairing le plus populaire qu'est le Rocketshipping.

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

 **Disclaimer :** Pokémon et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, si c'était le cas, il y aurait pas mal de shipping canons depuis le temps. Je les emprunte juste pour jouer avec.

* * *

 **Nos désirs font désordre**

 **Timeline de l'OS :** saison 2

 **Pairing principal :** Jessie/Cassidy

 ** _Réminiscence_**

Nous étions finalement sortis de prison : le Boss avait rapidement payé la caution sans faire de difficulté. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de fulminer en faisant les cent pas dans cette petite cabane de la Team Rocket située sur cette maudite Île de la Mandarine, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Nous avions échoué et c'était la faute de ces abrutis de Jessie et James, je le savais pertinemment. Ils avaient osé s'allier à la police et à ces satanés gamins ! Notre plan avec Soporifik était génial, tout se déroulait à merveille et ces incompétents avaient dû montrer le bout de leurs nez. Il y avait bien eu ces sales morveux, aussi. Mais j'étais convaincue que sans ce trio d'imbéciles, Putch et moi n'aurions eu aucun problème à en venir à bout.

D'ailleurs, je le vis rentrer dans la cabane après qu'il ait sans doute vidé son paquet de cigarettes. Il s'approcha de moi l'air penaud, ne semblant pas savoir quoi dire pour me calmer. Il devait sans doute craindre que je lui mette tout sur le dos. Légitime. Mais là, j'étais bien trop remontée contre Jessie pour même y songer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Sans m'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier, je laissais sortir ma colère.

« Si je recroise cette garce de Jessie, je l'enterre dans un trou que j'aurais creusé moi-même ! »

J'entendis Butch se racler la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? »

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, n'osant de toute évidence pas croiser mon regard. Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça : s'il avait quelque chose à me dire, qu'il le dise !

« Le Professeur Namba veut nous voir dans son labo après-demain pour une autre mission. »

Cette information me fit quelque peu redescendre sur terre. Si après cet échec on nous confiait déjà une autre tâche, c'était bien qu'on ne nous en voulait pas tant que ça. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres en songeant que ça ne devait jamais être le cas de Jessie. Le Boss devait même avoir oublié jusqu'à son existence.

« Cassidy ? »

Butch était toujours planté là, comme s'il était soulagé que je sois un tout petit peu calmée après son annonce.

« Hm ? Parle, tu ne t'en prive pas, d'habitude ! »

Un certain agacement pouvait se lire dans ma voix. Néanmoins, Butch ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

« Je me demandais si ça te dirait qu'on sorte ce soir. Un petit verre, ça pourrait faire du bien avant une nouvelle mission. »

Même si je ne me privais pas pour le réprimander ou le critiquer, Biff avait tout de même de bonnes idées, quand il le voulait.

« On fait ça, j'en ai besoin. »

L'Île de la Mandarine regorgeait de lieux où sortir. Je poussai la porte d'un bar où nous ne serions pas reconnus, Butch sur les talons. Évidemment, nous nous étions habillés en civils et j'avais laissé mes cheveux libres et complété ma tenue d'une paire de lunettes. Mon jean moulant attirait des regards appréciateurs et j'avais même surpris le regard de Binch s'attarder sur mon parfait postérieur. Après la prison, ce n'était pas désagréable de se sentir désirable.

Je m'avançai vers le bar d'un pas décidé et m'installai, mon équipier à mes côtés. J'étais certaine que cette incapable de Jessie ne faisait pas ça avec son équipier : buvait-il seulement des boissons plus matures que du sirop de baie grena ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à eux, à _elle_ , et mon agacement revint au galop, se manifestant par des tapotements nerveux sur le comptoir en acajou.

« Qu'est-ce que j'vous sers ? »

J'avais à peine fait attention au barman et avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, Butch prit sur lui de commander pour nous deux.

« Un mojito – bien chargé – et une pression. »

Il me connaissait bien, à force. Je poussai un soupir de frustration.

J'étais habituée à rester calme, j'avais une certaine réputation à maintenir. Et puis si on s'énervait, on perdait le contrôle. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à contenir mon courroux. Butch qui restait silencieux profita de l'arrivée de nos boissons pour s'adresser enfin à moi.

« J'en connais une qui prend assez mal notre échec. »

Je lui répondais par un regard noir.

« Et moi, j'en connais un qui ne le prend pas assez mal. »

Il me répondit par un ricanement léger, ce qui eut le don de m'énerver encore plus, mes doigts se crispant sur mon verre.

« A quoi ça servirait de toute façon ? On fera mieux la prochaine fois. Ce n'est pas comme si on les collectionnait, les échecs. »

Bien que ses mots étaient justes, mes dents grinçaient.

« On n'aurait pas échoué si ces trois abrutis n'avaient pas traîné dans nos pattes une fois de plus. Une fois de trop. »

Il me lança un regard par dessus sa pinte, dont le niveau avait déjà bien descendu. Je n'avais moi-même pas entamé mon cocktail et je comptais bien réparer cet affront.

« Je me suis toujours demandé... »

Je sentais la question débile poindre. Si Brunch était sans conteste plus mature que ce nigaud de James, il avait une propension équivalente à l'idiotie, parfois.

« Pourquoi vous vous détestez à ce point, avec Jessie ? »

Voilà, ce que je craignais venait de se produire. Bien entendu, je pouvais très bien choisir de mentir à mon équipier. C'était peut-être même mieux ainsi. Mais à présent, les souvenirs se réveillaient.

Je prenais une longue gorgée de ma boisson, avant de plonger mon regard dans celui de Butch.

« Jessie et moi, on se connaît depuis longtemps. »

Je marquai une pause. Allais-je vraiment tout déballer à Boutch, qui ne semblait vraiment se douter de rien ? Mais puisque j'avais commencé, je n'allais pas m'arrêter. Et puis c'était comme si j'avais besoin de vider mon sac, de calmer cette frustration. En tous cas, mon équipier semblait toute ouïe.

« Même si c'est difficile à croire, nous avons été amies avant d'intégrer la Team Rocket. »

Nouvelle pause, j'avalais de nouveau une rasade de mon mojito. Ces petites choses se buvaient vraiment trop vite.

« Mais surtout, plus que des amies, puisqu'on a été en couple. C'était ma toute première relation, avec tout ce que ça implique. »

Ma dernière phrase, je l'avais prononcée sur un ton que l'on pouvait parfaitement qualifier de suggestif. Et visiblement, vu son changement d'expression, il voyait où je voulais en venir.

Évidemment, en parlant de ça, de nombreux souvenirs me revenaient en pleine face. Ses lèvres chaudes et douces qui dévoraient les miennes avec appétit, férocité, presque. Jessie et moi, ça avait toujours été comme ça, après tout, même à l'époque où on s'entendait. J'imagine qu'on a le cliché erroné d'une relation entre femmes où douceur extrême et sensibilité priment. Entre nous, c'était différent.

« C'était plutôt... Piquant. »

 _Ce fut avec elle que j'appris beaucoup. Que nous apprîmes beaucoup, d'ailleurs. J'avais toujours trouvé Jessie magnifique. Ses yeux bleus dans lesquels on rêvait de plonger, son teint laiteux, ses lèvres naturellement rouges, ses cheveux flamboyants. Son corps parfait : la puberté l'avait gâtée avec une poitrine généreuse mais ferme, une taille de guêpe, des hanches qui respiraient la féminité, des fesses rebondies et des jambes de trois kilomètres. Ce que je détestais aujourd'hui, je l'avais désiré. Fort. Je ne me souvenais plus laquelle avait initié cette première fois, ni la dernière, d'ailleurs. Il était facile d'imaginer que cela venait un peu de nous deux. Elle avait beau dire, elle aussi m'avait désirée, si elle ne m'avait pas aimée._

 _C'était naturel entre nous._

 _Il y avait d'abord l'étape du déshabillage : en bonnes victimes de la mode, nous étions toutes deux délicates avec les vêtements de l'autre, tout en nous pressant. Je me souvenais bien du sentiment d'impatience qui m'étreignait. Tous ces artifices étaient superflus, alors nos jupes et nos hauts finissaient étalés par terre, sans remord. Nous nous dévorions mutuellement du regard. Elle mordillait ma lèvre inférieure et moi, je n'attendais qu'une chose : que ses doigts fins parcourent ma peau nue. Je me rappelais très bien que la sienne laissait apparaître quelques tâches de rousseur, par endroit. Je m'amusais à les chercher, ainsi que ses grains de beauté. J'aimais lui montrer à quel point ce qu'elle considérait comme des imperfections pouvaient provoquer comme émoi. Alors je l'embrassais partout, sans retenue._

 _Et puis il y avait ce sentiment que des Papilusions avaient élu domicile dans mon bas ventre lorsque je commençai à caresser ses seins magnifiques et à les lécher, insistant bien sur ses tétons roses, durs et érigés, que je suçotais._

 _Mes lèvres descendaient ensuite jusqu'à son ventre, puis jusqu'à son intimité, que j'attaquai avec ma langue. D'abord doucement : ça allait monter crescendo, j'en savais quelque chose. Ses petits gémissements m'indiquaient que j'étais sur la bonne voie, alors je continuais de plus belle, alternant avec mes doigts. Je n'étais pas brusque, évidemment, mais je montrais une certaine détermination à la faire arriver au septième ciel. Quelque part, je prenais déjà ça comme une compétition, on ne se refaisait pas. Je sentais ses doigts emmêler mes cheveux blonds, crispés par le plaisir, comme pour m'encourager à continuer. Ce que je faisais de plus belle, évidemment. Je stimulais son clitoris, le balayant délicatement de ma langue._

 _Sentir son dos se arquer, tous ses muscles se tendre, c'était une sensation formidable. Ses gémissements se faisaient plus intenses. Je levais les yeux vers elle, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres : j'en avais partout sur la figure, mais même là, je réussissais à faire la fière. Je léchai mes lèvres avec satisfaction._

 _« C'est trop pour toi, Jessie ? »_

 _Malgré son souffle court, elle planta son regard bleu dans le mien, avec un air de défiance._

 _« Bouge pas, Blondinette. C'est ton tour. »_

 _Avant même que j'aie le temps de protester, elle me plaqua sur le lit, pour d'abord dévorer mon cou de baisers, sans omettre d'en mordiller certains endroits. Mes frissons trahissaient l'excitation que ses gestes pouvaient provoquer en moi. Dans le même temps, mes mains se baladaient : sur son dos, sur ses fesses, que je prenais la liberté de frapper sensuellement. Comme pour me punir, elle s'arrêta pour me regarder de nouveau, l'air amusé._

 _« Tu me cherches, on dirait... »_

 _Elle descendit sans attendre vers ma vulve, qu'elle dévora avant de s'intéresser à son tour à mon clitoris. Pas de doute : Jessie aussi se défendait, en témoignaient les gémissements que je ne pouvais retenir. Je sentais ses doigts explorer mon intimité, ce qui augmentait encore mon plaisir. Les yeux fermés, je ne pouvais que m'avouer vaincue et atteindre l'orgasme dans un soupir._

 _Après ces séances de passion, nous correspondions peut-être davantage aux clichés cités plus haut : nous nous montrions plus câlines et surtout, cela finissait souvent en prolongations sous la douche._

Butch gardait la bouche ouverte. De ce que je pouvais voir, il était étonné par mes révélations, mais il me semblait discerner une lueur lubrique dans son regard. Le bon vieux classique du fantasme lesbien, sans doute : il avait dû avoir le même type d'images en tête que moi, qui les avait bel et bien vécues. Je soupirai et décidai de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. A la place, mes doigts venaient caresser sa mâchoire, la lui remontant dans le même temps.

« Les mouches vont rentrer. »

Son expression se faisait plus hébétée et je voyais que ses joues étaient à peine moins rouges que les miennes.

« Tu as des questions ? Profites-en, c'est une offre unique limitée dans le temps. »

Je réprimai de justesse mon rire devant ce pauvre Butch qui balbutiait, semblant tout émoustillé après ce que je lui avais avoué. Il n'avait jamais été spécialement coincé, mais il devait sans doute réfléchir à quelque chose de pertinent : c'était tout à son honneur. Finalement, il se racla la gorge.

« Mais du coup... Tu aimes les filles aussi ? »

Bon, il n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup réfléchi pour celle-là. Je baissai les yeux, une expression un brin nostalgique s'affichant sur mon visage.

« Pas les filles. Jessie. »

Par la suite, je n'avais jamais eu d'autres aventures avec des femmes, je n'en avais jamais ressenti l'envie, ni le besoin. Je n'avais fréquenté que des hommes, une seule fois chacun, la plupart du temps. Jusqu'à ce fameux soir où nous avions établi nos fameuses règles, Butch et moi.

Il semblait de nouveau pensif.

« Et donc... Comment et pourquoi ça s'est terminé ? »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

« J'ai découvert que j'aimais aussi les garçons. Elle aussi, d'ailleurs. »

Mes doigts se promenaient sans but sur le torse de mon équipier, descendant doucement vers son ventre.

« Et évidemment, nous nous intéressions au même. Ce n'est pas drôle, sinon. »

J'étais penchée vers Butch, mon regard dans le sien. C'était presque un coup à oublier que je venais de lui avouer que ma rivale et moins étions ensemble il y a quelques années. Je n'avais plus envie de parler d'elle, c'était du passé, tout ça. Si j'en étais triste ou pas, je l'ignorais. En tous cas, mon autre main était posée sur sa cuisse. Si la réminiscence des courbes de Jessie avait provoqué une certaine humidité dans mon tanga en dentelle, j'étais à présent intéressée par autre chose : la bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe de mon partenaire. Je m'approchai encore un peu de lui pour lui murmurer ces quelques mots, avant de mordiller doucement le lobe de son oreille :

« Il n'y aura que moi, ce soir. Est-ce que ça te va quand même ? »

Je vis Butch déglutir avant d'acquiescer.

La nuit promettait d'être longue, mais au moins, je pourrais me sortir cette peste de Jessie de l'esprit.


End file.
